


Silquestnocte's Guide to their ABO Universe

by Silquestnocte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: What is says on the tin, I go over information that's considered "common knowledge" about the dynamics and the world, for easy reference.





	Silquestnocte's Guide to their ABO Universe

**Author's Note:**

> It should be stated that this is a work in progress, and may undergo radical changes and reorganization as it progresses. If you'd like elaboration or spot an error, please leave a comment!

**Dynamic:** A sort of "second sex" which individuals fall under. Each dynamic has a different set of secondary sexual characteristics not found in the other two. There are three dynamics formally recognized; Alpha, Beta, and Omega, however the lines between the three are not completely hard and fast. There are individuals who have partially developed characteristics of one or more, sometimes going unrecognized until they have a blood panel done, or a medical examination/injury brings the piece of anatomy in question to the attention to a doctor. These individuals are considered intersex, and historically sometimes called "pseudo-Alphas/Betas/Omegas" in medical literature. It is considered  _highly_   rude to address someone as such without their express permission. 

 

 **Alphas:**  Making up approximately 25% of the overall population, Alphas are distinguished from the other dynamics by their teeth (slightly sharper canines and lateral incisors which normally grow in shortly before their first rut, and are often the last baby teeth they loose.), the experiencing of a rut, and the presence of a knot at the base of the penis for male alphas, and a presence of an organ dubbed “lanceae” for female alphas. Alphas tend to be larger and physically stronger than betas and omegas, and are somewhat infamous for their biological urges to possess, protect, and provide. They are considered the most aggressive of the three dynamics, however in recent years this has been called into question on whether this is truly nature, or if it has to do with the way young alphas tend to be socialized.

Alphas a predominantly male. About three in ten alphas are female, making female alphas quite rare and less than a single percentage of the overall population.

Alphas tend to present from the ages of twelve to seventeen, although it is not unheard of due to stress and other factors that some late bloomers present at up to their mid-twenties. It’s hypothesized that being in an environment with many previously presented alphas can also suppress presentation, as a mechanism to try and balance the ratio of dynamics.

 Alpha presentation is marked by going through their first rut, often the first deployment of their knot, and the production of adult alpha pheromones for the first time. Many young alphas find that they are feeling particularly territorial, possessive, aggressive, and the impulse to run away from their families in the weeks leading up to their first rut.

Female Alphas can both sire and carry children. It is difficult for them to become pregnant unless the child is being fathered by a male omega. Although the advent of modern medicine has greatly increased the chance of a healthy child carried to term, female alphas do face a significant miscarry rate compared to female betas and omegas.

Only female alphas can lactate under normal circumstances.

Traditionally, alphas tend to be prized leaders, protectors, and warriors. This has lead to some cultures to defer heavily to alpha rule, with titles, land and similar being passed down through the eldest alpha (normally a son, if the culture was patriarchal).

 

 **Betas:** Making up approximately 50% of the population, Betas are distinguished from the other dynamics by the lack of the knot at the base of the penis, the presence of lanceae in the case of female betas, and the lack of an ancra in the case of male betas.

Beta presentation is normally not defined by a singular event, but the gradual process of puberty, and the eventual excretion of adult pheromones. Traditionally, it’s believed that beta’s noses aren’t as sensitive to pheromones and scents, however research suggests that while the betas do have the biological capacity to detect scents on the same level as alphas and omegas, the information isn’t processed in the same manner, and triggers less of an instinctual response as a result.

Female betas can lactate and carry children, and male betas can sire children.

Traditionally, betas are valued as being industrious, calm, and adaptable.

 

 **Omegas:**  Making up approximately 25% of the overall population, Omegas are distinguished from the other

 

 **Pheromones:** Chemical markers excreted in bodily fluids (ex, sweat, semen, saliva, slick), as well as a thin oil from the scent glands called "musk" in an academic setting. Pheromones are normally nearly undetectable to Betas, unless they are either very close to the source of the pheromones or due to there being multiple sources of the pheromones (ex, three Alphas arguing heatedly and beginning to discrete aggressive pheromones meant to indicate their battle prowess). They are most noticeable when someone is going through a rut or heat, the body’s way of attempting to attract a mate. Pheromones can broadcast fear, aggression, the overall health of am individual, fertility, happiness, excitement, and contentment.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
